gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:HideAndSeek/@comment-1218160-20160603225437
Hallo HideAndSeek, ich schreibe am besten hier an, weil ich dich auf einen wichtigen Punkt aufmerksam machen möchte. Es geht um die Arbeitsweise und Übernahme von Informationen in Wikia. Es tut mir leid, wenn dieser Text etwas lang geworden sein sollte, aber ich hoffe du verstehst meine Argumente. Erst einmal wirst du sicher mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich gemeinsam mit den Usern aus dem Wiki von Eis und Feuer darum gekümmert habe, um die richtige Lizenzen für die Bilder von Charakteren von einigen Künstlern (siehe Amoka) auszuarbeiten und richtig anzugeben. Wir haben die Vorlage:Urheberrecht Info und Vorlage:HBORechte erstellt. Daher möchte ich dich bitten, diese Quellen auch zu verwenden, wenn du Bilder hochlädst und diese dann auch in die jeweiligen Kategorien einordnest. Des Weiteren müssen wir mal von der Verwendung mehrerer (unbedeutender) Screencaps eines Charakters von einer Folge in den Galerien sprechen. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Das wichtigste sollen wir zuerst klären. Um auf mein Anliegen zu kommen, geht es um die Übernahme und der Übersetzung von Buchinformationen vom A Wiki of Ice and Fire (AWOIAF), teilweise kann man auch vom englischen Game of Thrones Wiki ausgehen - hier sind aber auch einige Informationen vorhanden, die zumindest mir schwer zugänglich sind. Anfangs ging ich davon aus, du hättest diese Informationen allein recherchiert und verfasst. Später nach direkter Konfrontation mit den Verlinkungen und Texten musste ich - und hier muss ich mir wohl Naivität einräumen - feststellen, dass die Informationen entwendet wurden, was ich erst toleriert, später nur noch zähneknirschend hingenommen habe. Meine Argumente: #Wir sind das Serien-Wiki und kein Buch-Wiki. Es ist gut, auf Unterschiede hinzuweisen, aber es sollte nicht den Rahmen der Seiten sprengen, noch sollten unbedarft Informationen aus dem Buchkanon übernommen werden, der großteils sowieso anders sein kann als der Serienkanon. Das betrifft vor allem Informationen wie Daemon II. Schwarzfeuer, , das Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt (man kann dort nicht von einem Satz auf ein Ereignis schließen) oder die Grünapfel-Fossoweys. Diese tauchen nur sporadisch auf oder sind überhaupt nicht in der Serie noch in den Histories&Lore genannt. Sollten Informationen doch vorkommen, so sollte eine genaue Quelle angegeben werden. So das jedermann gleich weiß wo sie liegt. #Das Buch-Wiki, was auf deutsch das akkurate Quellenmaterial beinhaltet, ist nun mal unser Partner-Wiki. Hier wurde Kapitel für Kapitel akkurat Informationen nach Gewichtigkeit sortiert und vor allem wurden sie selbst von den Benutzern recherchiert und belegt. Und wir haben nicht umsonst die Weiterleitung auf Weiterführende Informationen zu den anderen Wikis. #Das AWOIAF weißt einfach viele Ungenauigkeiten auf, die so nicht stimmen oder anders entschieden wurden, Argumente über Zeitleiste etc. Ich wurde beispielsweise von Usern aus dem Partnerwiki auf einige kleinere Details aufmerksam gemacht, die vom AWOIAF falsch übernommen worden sind. Selbiges ist mir auch widerfahren, indem ich auf Leute getroffen bin, die unser Wiki als verlässliche Quelle angegeben haben. Da ist es schon peinlich, wenn Ungenauigkeiten aus dem AWOIAF genannt und dann gleich einen Post später wiederlegt werden. Andererseits gilt der Satz: "Wikipedia ist keine Quelle". Man sollte zwar grundsätzlich genau arbeiten, aber es kommt immer zu Interpretationen eines Textes. Meine persönliche Ansichten und Erfahrungen: Was ich dir nun sagen möchte, entspricht meiner persönlichen Ansicht. Bitte verurteile mich deswegen nicht. Dass du sehr viel Ahnung von der Lore hast, merkt man dir an, auch wie du mir mit der Geschichte für mein Haus geholfen hast - das war einsame Spitze. Da kann ich mir von Usern wie dir noch eine Menge abschneiden. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass Texte nicht unbedarft und eins zu eins kopiert werden sollten. Du weißt zwar mit einem Quellenlink auf den Text hin (damit das Urheberrecht nicht verletzt wird), aber es ist auch faul von anderen recherchierte Informationen zu übernehmen, die sie mühevoll über lange Zeit selbst erarbeitet haben - selbst wenn es die vielen User sind, die Stück für Stück beitragen. Ich denke schon, dass du dir Gedanken machst, deine eigene Ansichten bezüglich Büchern und Serie hat und ich weiß auch, dass Übersetzungen auch deine Zeit kosten, aber du übernimmst auch deren Fehler (siehe Argument 3). Bei einigen Wikis wird zwar, wenn gewünscht die WikiLanguageBrigade eingeschaltet, um den Inhalt eines Wikis in andere Sprachen zu übersetzen, um den Inhalt möglichst vielen Usern/Sprachen bereitzustellen. Aber dass sind gewollte Übersetzungen eines Inhaltes wie bei Videospielen - ich weiß nicht, ob GoT dies notwendig hat. Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mal ins GoT-Wiki für Artikel lunze, gerade wenn Informationen schwer zugänglich sind. Ich versuche jedoch meine Artikel mit Quellen zu belegen, die ich selbst erarbeitet habe (siehe Staffel 6). Ich habe bereits mit dem Warrior Cats Wiki solche Erfahrungen sammeln können, und muss dir sagen, dass ich dort direkte Übersetzungen untersagt habe. Als Teil des Administratoren-Teams, auch wenn ich Warrior Cats nicht mehr so zugetan bin wie vorher, haben wir anderen Ansichten auf Quellen als unser englisches Gegenstück, das Warriors Wiki. Das fängt schon damit an, dass diese auch ab und an Falschinformationen (veraltete Infos) in Artikel, die wir korrigiert hatten, rückgängig gemacht haben. Wir wurden dann sogar dort von den Usern des Wikis vor den Autoren (Facebook-Seite) angepöbelt, dass die Informationen, die sie gesammelt hatten doch im Warriors Wiki stünden, obwohl wir die Texte im Buch und Aussagen der Autoren anders interpretiert haben als sie. Das gilt auch für eine Zeitleiste/Timeline und für unser eigenes CharakterArt (Vorlagen für das Aussehen der Katzen), bei welchem wir die Verbreitung im restlichen Internet untersagt haben. Hier spiele ich auf die Wappen an. Es wäre schön irgendwann eigene Wappen zu haben - aber zur Zeit müssen wir uns mit denen aus dem engl. GoT/AWOIAF oder dem aus dem Wiki von Eis und Feuer begnügen. Die Jedipedia hält es in ihren Richtlinien folgendermaßen: Übersetzungen von englischen Artikeln und deren Bearbeitungen können nur von einem Hohen Rat genehmigt werden. Ansonsten ist dort das Übersetzen auch nicht erwünscht, vielmehr werden User dazu angehalten, ihre Artikel selbst zu belegen. Vorschläge: In dem Diskussionsfaden: Inhalte von Game of Thrones und den Büchern haben wir bereits angerissen. Und es wäre echt gut, wenn wir einen Leitfaden darüber entwickeln, inwieweit wir Bücherinhalte im SerienWiki zulassen wollen und dass wir Richtlinien erarbeiten, welche Informationen wir wie und aus welchen Medien (Viewers Guide, DVDs/Blu-Rays, Histories&Lore, Games) wir denn als kanonisch betrachten (es gibt da beispielsweise die Spiele: Game of Thrones: Ascent und A Game of Thrones: Genesis, was einfach den Rahmen des Wikis sprengen würden). Als Artikel kann man sie aber beleuchten. Des weiteren würde es mich freuen wenn wir darüber diskutieren könnten. Unter anderem über eine eigene Zeitleiste, da mir die Angaben im englischen Wiki für die Staffeln in Jahre überhaupt nicht gefallen mögen (darunter fallen auch die vielen Fehler, wie Aufalterung etc.). ^^ Das war es erstmal von mir. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich damit nicht verletzt habe und dir meine Argumente gegen die Übernahme von Texten und Inhalten aus dem Wiki darlegen konnte. Ich möchte dich auch nicht persönlich absägen, ich will nur versuchen, dass wir auf unsere PartnerWiki oder gar die richtige Quellen weiterleiten. Sollte eine Diskussion hier zu lang sein, können wir diese immer noch ins Forum verlegen. Beste Grüße Aki